theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloven Blackwood
Cloven Blackwood (Imperial, 54) is an aging cyrod knight who once held the rank of Tribune in the Imperial Legion. He also fought during the Unification War alongside Shornish rangers. Appearance: Cloven is of average height, he isn’t as lean as he once was, but constant training has kept him to peak condition (for his age). He has black hair, which he has grown long and he has a fine black beard. He has light blue eyes which give him the appearance of being solemn. Skills: Cloven is well trained indeed. He is well versed with the sword and shield, learned from his days as a legionary. He prefers heavy armour, but does wear lighter armours if needed. He isn’t all too good with a bow, but is a crack shot with the crossbow (however he is more suited to the bloody melee). He is also well versed in the art of horsemanship and knows how to fight properly upon one. Equipment: Cloven has a trusty steel broadsword, along with a dagger (just in case). His shield is a standard steel shield, but his heraldry (the black oak) is embossed upon it. He wears steel plate armour, embossed upon the breastplate is a spread-eagled dragon (a reminder of his past); he also has an enclosed steel helm. He typically wears a blue travel cloak, but it now looks greyer as each year passes by. A fine legacy of his past, Cloven is honoured to own a majestic black horse, bred from the stock of Cheydinhal. However the horse is in its twilight years and is a fitting companion for this middle-aged warrior. The beast carries the name, Laurel. Personality: Cloven is a very reserved man. Once upon a time he was cheerful and easy going, but after the Oblivion Crisis and the fall of his beloved Empire he has grown grimmer. Now only a very few see his true self, a man who is honourable to a fault but handy to keep close by. Most of those few are now dead however. Background: Born in the Third Era, Cloven is regarded as a reminder of the Old World by his younger fellows. But once he was young, and in his youth he grew up in the county of Chorrol. Cloven was of the lower nobility, but joined up with the Legion when he was eighteen. He served with utter distinction and by the time of the death of Uriel Septim VII he was both a tribune and a knight of his home (rewarded to him by the Countess for his service in the Legion). Cloven was involved in the defence of the Imperial City, both during the Crisis and later in 4E 8. After the collapse of the Empire, he fled and sought refuge in High Rock. He knew people who lived in Daggerfall and knew he had a shot at starting over. After finding nothing there, he travelled north, into Shornhelm. He enlisted as a mercenary in the Unification War, which was in full swing at the time. During the conflict he fought beside the Rangers of Shornhelm. He earned their respect and on many occasions fought beside Dannielle Auraelyon. Although he never formally joined them, Cloven’s experience and skills proved invaluable and in the later years (before the Rangers were disbanded) he was something of a tutor and strategic advisor. But after the Rangers were disbanded; Cloven wandered without purpose, until he caught wind of a former comrade. This could be the break he was looking for… Category:Imperial Category:Shornhelm Category:Knight Category:Characters